The Diary of Shadow the Hedgehog
by Capt. Ressentiment
Summary: T-T-Test-*kzzt*- Testing... One, two...hmm. I think I can make use of this.
1. Log Entry 1

Log entry #1

 _My name is Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog, and I am the ultimate lifeform. Chaos moves with a snap of my fingers, and bends to my will. No one could even begin to equal me._

 _Recently I was set free from my imprisonment at the G.U.N prison island. The man who released me, called Dr. Eggman, is the grandson of my creator, Dr. Gerald Robotnik. I've told him about my home, the space colony ARK. Now I await his arrival, and the chaos emeralds he is to bring with him._

 _The Space Colony ARK. Once a place of scientific discovery and hope. Now a tomb, holding within its walls my regrets, and my new hope. A hope to make all those ungrateful humans on Earth suffer for what they've done to me, the doctor, and especially to Maria._

 _I will make them pay._

 _In the meantime, I plan to keep this audio log as a documentation of my revenge. After waking from my sleep, I find my memory a bit fuzzy. It leaves me feeling a little uneasy, so I figured I could do with a sort of outlet for my thoughts, a diary of sorts. Luckily my wrist communicator comes with a voice recorder, so that should serve my purpose just fine._


	2. Log Entry 2

Log entry #2

 _I've decided it's best to spend my time searching for more chaos emeralds. Still, I'm haunted by my memories of Maria._

 _Maria…_

 _She saved me, sacrificed herself for me. But I still remember my promise to her. It is burned into my consciousness, and I will not rest until I've fulfilled that mission._

 _The last thing she said to me… she begged me, for all the people of earth, to make them pay._

 _Revenge._

… _I'm off, back to earth. I'm sure the humans have taken a few emeralds for themselves, and hidden them away. No matter. I'm one with chaos, they'd be foolish to get in my way._


	3. Log Entry 3

Log entry #3

 _I've secured the first chaos emerald, the green one. Honestly, you'd think the humans would try a little harder to safeguard such a powerful item. Though, It'd take a whole hell of a lot more than a vault and some guards to stop me. Especially since I can just teleport into the vault directly. That's just poor foresight on their part. I'd like at least a little challenge._

...hmm...

 _Though, the night wasn't a complete bore; I got to have a little fun with that blue doppelganger of mine. Based on what he said, the military seemed to think he was me. I suppose there's some resemblance…. If you squint… or are colorblind. He seemed pretty quick on his feet, but still no match for my chaos control. At least he can take the fall for me; makes my mission easier._

 _The Doctor should be joining me soon. When he arrives, I shall show him just what the ARK is capable of. Aside from being the first space colony created for mankind, it was home to the greatest scientific mind, Dr. Gerald Robotnik. He was a genius of weapon design, responsible for both the world shattering eclipse cannon, as well as my own creation._

 _The ultimate lifeform… the ultimate weapon…_

 _At the end of the day, I suppose that's all I really am. A tool for other people's conquest._

 _At least for now._

 _Dr. Eggman I'm sure has plenty of plans for me, but when it comes down to it, he's as much my tool as I'm his._


	4. Log Entry 4

Log entry #4

 _Hmm…_

 _A new variable has presented itself._

 _A rather sneaky bat by the name of Rouge has needled her way into our plans. She seems to be rather adept at finding chaos emeralds, which will make the search easier, but I don't trust her for a second. It's a mystery why she even wants to help us in the first place, and I have this feeling she's in this for her own needs._

… _then again, the same can be said for the doctor and myself…_

 _I suspect the Doctor feels the same way, but I imagine it'd be foolish to underestimate her regardless. Her skill set seems useful, and the closer we keep her, the easier she'll be to keep an eye on. I have no mercy for traitors, so it'd be in her own best interest to avoid anything too terribly back-staby._

 _That aside, Rouge did bring with her some rather valuable information. The island I was being held in coincidentally has 3 chaos emeralds._

 _So, our plan is simple; the Doctor will distract the main security, whilst Rouge and myself sneak into the base interior. I'm to set up explosives for our escape, while Rouge tracks down the hidden emeralds. A hefty task, but if she's as savvy as she says, should be doable._

 _If everything goes right, we'll have almost all of the chaos emeralds; the time draws nearer, I can almost taste it._


	5. entry 5

entry 5

… _. Where do I even begin…._

 _This day… just keeps getting better._

 _The mission, Rouge, that pink hedgehog!_

 _...The blue hedgehog…._

 _We got the emeralds, luckily, but not without issue. Rouge was ambushed, locked into the security hall with the bomb ready to explode._

 _That troublemaker… reminds me of…_

 _And what was the deal with that pink hedgehog!? Aside from violating my personal space, it looks like AGAIN i've been mistaken for that blue imposter._

 _Sonic…. So that's his name._

 _He just keeps finding ways to pop up whenever I don't need him to._

 _And who does he think he is, calling ME a fake? I was created to be the pinnacle of all lifeforms. I'm the strongest, smartest, fastest thing in existence, and he dares to call me the fake?_

 _Please, I'm as real as they come; no substitutes accepted._

 _Still, it just fires me up, the audacity of that guy! I swear, if I ever see him again, i'll shove that smug face of his into the ground. He's fast, but i'm sure even he can't outrun an entire island exploding…._

 _Though, I don't think i've ever been pushed that far before. He put up a real fight, and honestly had me on the ropes for a bit. Looks like he isn't the type to go easy on. I've never felt that before, to truly have something even resembling a challenge…_

 _Ugh, enough about him! We made it out, we got the emeralds, and I saved her._

 _Rouge... I thought she was better than that. I guess even a "world class treasure hunter," if that's really who she is, can be caught off guard. She sounded so… accepting of her fate. It reminded me of Maria…_

 _I need to shape up. How do I expect to get my revenge if I keep getting dragged down in other people's problems?_

 _I remembered something else. Dr. Gerald wasn't always so hateful towards humans. He wanted them to be happy. But, they turned on him, they feared him. They feared me._

 _He should have never created me… if he hadn't, then maybe Maria would have lived. Why did he ever create me? What is it he wanted from me? A weapon? A cure? An end to all wrong in the world..._

 _This day was terrible. The sooner I can move on, the better. It's about time we gave this world a taste of what's coming for them._


	6. Log Entry 6

Log Entry #6

 _Well that… could have gone better._

 _We gave the world an ultimatum, took out half the moon in the process, and effectively rendered the cannon useless for the next couple days._

 _I hope those humans feel as hopeless as I did when they took away everything I loved._

 _Maria, I'm so close to avenging you, I promise…_

 _In other news, since we won't be able to fire the cannon when we promised, we'll need all seven chaos emeralds._

 _I haven't told the Doctor the entire truth about what will happen when all the chaos emeralds are brought together... but either way it works in my favor._

 _Rouge has found the owner of the seventh emerald, a fox boy named Miles Prower. It's up to us now to track him down and take the emerald for ourselves._

 _I wonder if the blue hedgehog will be with him… the doctor seems to believe he survived that explosion, and has warned me to not underestimate him. Evidently the fox boy and the hedgehog are friends, so it's likely If I find the boy, the hedgehog won't be too far behind._

 _Now anyone who can survive a scuffle with me, an exploding island and still feel the need to raise some hell, is worth my attention. I'm extremely curious now… what, exactly, is his deal? He obviously has the power to get his way, and yet he chooses to protect those ungrateful humans. Noble, yes. And a complete waste of his potential. I suspect that if there is anything that's going to get in my way, it's most likely him. I shall do what I can to study him before I destroy him. May even learn something in the process._

 _Alright, time to get to work._


	7. Log Entry 7

Log entry #7

 _I've pursued the fox and his friends out to Rail Canyon, and have lost ground to chase after them. They seem to be heading towards the Doctor's base in the desert. I've been given orders to leave them be; seems the doctor has something in store for them. I'll be heading back to the ARK soon…. But first, I think i'll take a minute for myself…_

 _This canyon is oddly calming, in a melancholy sort of way. It won't be long before it's gone, so may as well take in the view while I can._

 _The empty majesty of a land carved out by centuries of erosion, piece by piece, year by year becoming less of what it once was, yet more of an entirely new beast._

… _hmm…_

 _They don't deserve it. Maybe I could just take everyone out on my own, and leave the land for myself._

 _I'm sure that hedgehog wouldn't go down so easy; he'd make a good sparring partner, at least for a couple days. Honestly, I can't wait to see that cocky face of his to taste real fear. Maybe I could keep him around for a bit. I'm sure spending an eternity by myself could get boring, so having someone to push around here and there would be entertaining. Maybe I could even get him to be a minion of mine. He's powerful enough, just needs a bit of an attitude adjustment. Then I could toy with him for a while…._

… _on second thought, maybe it's better If I just get rid of the whole planet. If I can't have it, then neither can they…_

 _And I will definitely eliminate that hedgehog...quickly… as soon as possible…_

 _...I should look into getting a hobby…_


	8. Log Entry 8

Log entry #8

 _Well, here I am again, waiting at the sides while the Doctor strokes his own ego. I'm sure he knows I could settle all this in no time at all, but might as well let him have his fun. It won't be long before he and everyone else perishes._

 _Evidently they brought a fake emerald along with them; clever. Wonder if it also works like a real Chaos emerald? Probably not, the chaos emeralds are limitless in their power, infinity in a crystal. Though the sensation coming from it is uncanny, could have even fooled me._

 _For now, I'm on standby until the doctor probably fails. Who knows, maybe he's got them this time._

 _I just hope he gets rid of that imposter as soon as possible. Just the thought of him drives me mad. I have never met anyone that could make me feel this irritated, and the sooner he's gone the better…_

 _Though, if i'm honest with myself, I can't really place this feeling. It feels like every thought of him makes me want to explode, I assume in anger, but it's not the same kind of anger I feel towards the humans… It's almost like a fear or inferiority, as if I fear him actually being able to stand in my way…._

 _Everything thus far has been so easy, but what if i'm unable to actually handle a real challenge?_

 _I hate him. Before I met him I was certain of myself, knew my way, but now…_

 _Shit, I need to get back to the ARK._


	9. Log Entry 9

Log entry #9

 _Well, he's finally gone. I can't believe I was so concerned over that guy. What a disappointment._

 _Farewell hedgehog, and thank god I'll never have to see that obnoxious, smug face of yours again._

 _However, there isn't time to celebrate just yet, I've been doing some investigating into Rouge's background. And what do you know, turns out she isn't just some shady treasure hunter, she also happens to be a spy for the President himself. Her orders must have been to infiltrate and manually stop the Doctor's schemes. I'll give her credit, I would have never taken her as the government type, but I always figured her as the double crossing type._

 _Last I heard from her, she was going to "check on the emeralds" to assure no one could get to them. At least not before she had a chance to take them herself._

 _Sorry Rouge, but I've come too far to let you get in the way of my revenge._


	10. 10

10

 _You have got to be FUCKING kidding me! How in the world did that asshole survive?! Why can't he just die!_

 _Just when I thought the time had come, that uppity little hedgehog has to try and be a hero!_

 _The Doctor said someone was trying to compromise the eclipse canon, but I know who it is._

 _I can feel it._

 _How could he have survived, I saw his capsule explode! Fuck! Gah, dammit!_

… _*sigh*..._

 _I need to collect myself, there isn't any time left to let my emotions get the best of me. I will stop him if it's the last thing I do, he will not be the reason why Maria's death was in vain. Not this smarmy, devil-may-care blue asshole._

 _Rouge may doubt that I'm the true ultimate lifeform, but I know who I am. I am Shadow the goddamn Hedgehog, and I will show this trash exactly what happens to those who get in my way!_


	11. krzzt

...

 _Where is that faker… ahh, there..._

"Well you never cease to amaze, blue hedgehog. That capsule should have been your grave."

"Aw, sorry to disappoint ya, but hey, what can I say, ha ha, I die hard! Though, I should really be thanking you, If it weren't for your chaos control, I'd have never figured out how to get out of that one! "

"Hmph, there is so much more to you than just being a thorn in my side, isn't there? I can't even begin to fathom how you used that fake emerald for chaos control, it'd be impossible for someone like you! Who are you? WHAT are you?"

"Oh please, you flatter me! But there isn't much to me, pal. I'm just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Hmm, well then Sonic, I hate to break it to you, but I can't have you getting in my way anymore. You've been a fun distraction, but it's about time your adventuring days came to an end!"

"I'd like to see you try! Alright Shadow, let's dance!"

"Hyah! It's time I showed you the true power of Chaos control!"

-*Krzzt*-


	12. Entry 11

Entry 11

 _Seems I left my recorder running, probably turned off when I got attacked._

 _I didn't kill him, that blue eyesore almost got to the core. But, even he wasn't fast enough to stop it, ha ha. God, the irony just warms my icy heart._

 _I couldn't be happier right now. Because no matter what happens now, not even that stupidly lucky hedgehog could survive what's coming._

 _Finally, the time has come! This pathetic world can get what's coming to them!_

 _The Doctor doesn't even know what we've done yet. Dr. Gerald not only created me as a means to exact his revenge against the people who persecuted us, but also gave me an entirely absolute way to destroy them. This space colony, beyond having the eclipse cannon, is in itself a means to destruction. When all the chaos emeralds are brought to the ARK's core, it has the power to ram itself into the earth. It would be like if the moon suddenly fell onto the earth. An absolute solution the an unending problem…_

 _And now, it's just a matter of time until it all ends. Considering I'm immortal, I get the feeling this won't really be the end for me. Instead i'll get to spend an eternity floating around the universe, with the only company I could want; my thoughts._

 _I can now rest easy, knowing I have kept my promise to Maria…_


	13. Entry 12

Entry 12

 _...hmm…_

 _It seems those on board don't much care to accept their fate. I don't blame them, but it's useless to refuse it…_

 _…I have this weird aching in my chest, like something isn't quite right..._

 _I've known my goal since I was re-awakened, but now I feel a small twinge of doubt. Ever since I met that hedgehog…_

 _I don't really know how to put it, but life… felt warmer after meeting him, like I had gone my whole life just casually wading through the waters of life, and he was the first wave to hit me, dragging me under and forcing me to actually fight for my own life..._

 _It… doesn't make any sense to me. How could someone that makes me feel so crazy, also make me feel like i'm truly living?_

… _the scariest thing is I don't think I'm actually ready for this…_

 _When I thought he had died, I felt the coldness creep it's way back into my soul. I accepted it, but now…_

 _Oh god, it's that pink hedgehog…_

"Shadow, why aren't you helping the others?"

"I've done my part. All is going according to my creators plan."

"But is that really what YOU want? Sure, the people on Earth aren't all perfect, but that's what makes life so interesting! Surely you've meet someone in your life that has meant something to you, hm? "

"...maria… "

"Well, they came from earth, along with everyone you've ever met or known of. Good, bad, or just trying their best to live happily, people aren't so black and white, ya know? And that's what makes them so worthwhile!"

"... You're a lot less dense then I took you for."

"I'll take that as a compliment. But, come on, there's got to be something you want to fight for? Just take Sonic! Sure he can be irritatingly childish at times, but no matter the problem, he never once stops trying to fight for those who need him. He NEVER stops making people happy, or at least giving them the chance to. Honestly, that's his most admirable trait; that determination is absolutely infectious."

"..."

"Shadow?"

"I have to go."

"Oh come on, you can't just leave everyone when they need you!"

"I'm going to stop the ARK, I have a promise to keep!"


	14. 13

13

 _I'm so stupid! All this time, Maria wasn't asking for revenge, she was asking for their salvation. How could I have been so self-centered. Maria… you were always so much kinder than I deserved, and I almost failed you._

 _But not this time! I must find Sonic, He doesn't know what awaits him. The original prototype of the ultimate life form, my predecessor, still lurks within the ARK. The only person who could even stand a chance against it is me… with his help. The thought of having to help him is a little nauseating, but he's the one this world needs._

 _As much as I hate to admit it, Sonic is probably the only one who can help me finally make right._

… _and I think I need him, more than I can adequately express…_

 _Now's not the time to work out what that could possibly mean, all I know is I need him to make it out of this alive, and we HAVE to save the earth now!_

 _Chaos Control!_

…

"Shadow! It's about time you joined the party!"

"Get out of my way hedgehog, I have to take this beast down. For Maria!"

 _-Krzzt-_


	15. click

_*buzz* *click*_

"Shadow, where'd it go?!"

"I think he's teleported to the exterior of the ARK. After the echidna stopped the Emeralds, he had no other choice then to manually ram the ARK into the earth."

"... Knuckles, are the Emeralds still useable?"

"Yeah, but what are we going to do now Sonic?!"

"Shadow… we can stop him… together!"

"Sonic…"

*bzzt*

 _This power… This is truly what it feels like to be one with the chaos…_

"Shadow! If you need to rest let me at him!"

"I've got him now, take care of yourself first!"

 _*krzzt*_

"I am no tool for other's selfish wants, I will destroy all evil the Doctor has bred!"

"SHADOW, you got him!"

"But the ARK is getting closer, we have to use Chaos Control!"

"Alright, let's do this!"

 _*BZZRT*_

"Shadow, I don't know if we can both make it out of this… You need to make sure this world has something to smile about!"

"No, Sonic… this world will never deserve you, but they will always need you…"

"Shadow, what are you-"

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

 _*bzzzz*_


	16. my time

_My time has come…._

 _I've never felt this way before… I'm afraid…. but in a bittersweet kind of way, I couldn't be happier..._

 _I'm falling, at terminal velocity… I've survived this once before, but even I'm not sure if I can come out of this in one piece…_

 _I suppose this will be my final entry, an elegy of sorts…_

 _Maria… I hope this is what you wanted… I'm sorry It took me so long to see your intention…_

 _..You were always so kind to everyone, I should have known that even in death, you'd want others to continue living on happily... even if you couldn't..._

 _And… sonic… you are such a headache, and you kindled a raging fire in my heart… you made me feel alive… I don't know what to say other than thank you..._

 _...If not for you, I'd have known this heat... this passion, to keep fighting for myself and the one's I love..._

 _... My only regret now is never being able to see your face again… that wonderfully smug face of yours…_

 _...it's so cold and empty... but I just can't stop smiling..._

 _Will you miss me?_

 _...I doubt it… please Sonic, keep running on, and don't ever stop smiling…_

 _… Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog..._

 _..my lo-_

 _*KRZZT*_

 _*click*_


End file.
